Various wireless service systems have become available outdoors recently, including cellular phones, wireless LAN hot spot services, and WiMAX. In broadcasting field, digital terrestrial television broadcasting and the like have been started. Improved antenna performance is important in making good use of such a variety of wireless services. Meanwhile, terminals that support the foregoing plurality of services naturally need wideband antennas. The terminals for use in the foregoing services have been miniaturized, causing the problem of desensitization of the built-in antennas. One of the techniques effective to solve such a problem concerns a wearable antenna to be put on clothing or a human body. An antenna attached to clothing or the like can solve the problem of sensitivity since a relatively large antenna can be created.